rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hero 6 (Team)
The Big Hero 6 are a group of superheros featured in the film, Big Hero 6. In an effort to find Yokai, a person he believes to be the one responsible for the death of his brother, Hiro Hamada and his brother's creation Baymax meet a close encounter with the supervillain. His brother's college friends become involved in the struggle and offer their services, becoming the heroes of San Fransokyo that we know today. Founding Members Hiro Hamada Child prodigy, brother of Tadashi and leader of the team. Hiro Hamada (Hiro Takachiho in the comics) was a super-genius with a lack of drive, but with encouragement from his brother, becomes a student at the well-revered San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a mysterious fire breaks out, killing his brother, and a mysterious man in a mask makes off with his micro-bots (which were believed to have been destroyed), Hiro intends to find the truth. While having no superpowers, his advanced intellect and skills in robotics, make him an invaluable member of the team, creating the tools and equipment for his teammates, playing to their skills and interests, forming a team ready for action. Baymax Medical nurse, creation of Tadashi and muscle of the team. Baymax was a robot created by Hiro's brother as a means to treat the sick and injured. When Hiro finds out that the fire that killed his brother was no accident, Baymax was outfitted with armor and a brand new-fighting chip, granting a deadly combination of strength, speed and martial arts skills. With his red-suit, he is granted flight, rocket-fist and an increase in his robotic-senses, making him a formidable force to behold. GoGo Tomago Adrenaline junky, tomboy and expert on magnetics. Tough-talking and sarcastic, GoGo Tomago is not too fond of everyone when it comes down to it, not even her own teammates. In the end, however, she forms real kinship with them. With the help of Hiro, GoGo is equipped with a suit of armor that utilizes her magnetic technology, disks that magnetically return to her when thrown and wheels magnetically grafted to her feet, making her the fastest and most active of the team. Wasabi Swordsman, wimp jock and expert on laser technology. Committed to precision, Wasabi (Wasabi No-Ginger in the comics) is a genius and just a touch neurotic, but the big and burly neatnik can’t help but join the cause when Hiro needs him most. Incorporating his laser technology, Wasabi is equipped with dual-laser blades in his gauntlets, leaving him a berserker and a confident warrior when given the chance. Honey Lemon Energized extrovert, eccentric beauty and expert on chemistry. Friend of Tadashi, Honey Lemon volunteers her services to stop Yokai's plans and finding out the truth. Honey is the glue that holds the group together because of her empathetic, sweet personality and positive attitude. Incorporating her chemistry skills, Honey is equiped with a bag that generates chemical compounds in the form of bombs, leaving her a versitile member of the group. Fred Slacker, scholar of storytelling and comedy and the team's own personal kaiju. Fanboy 'Fred '''comes off like a laid-back dude with no direction. But this sign-twirling, monster-loving, comic-book aficionado is sure to go places—when he’s good and ready. For example, Fred doesn’t hesitate to join “Big Hero 6,” and he has a lot of ideas for his super-hero skillset. While not proficient in any scientific fields like the others, Fred is well-equipped with a suit based off of his love of monster, spitting fire and jumping great heights, making him a real ''monster on the field. Additional Allies As the Big Hero 6 was adapted from a comic book within the Marvel Universe, the team has various other members that were uninvolved in the film's adaptation. Silver Samurai Skilled swordsman, mutant and longtime rival of Wolverine. Sunfire Sunpyre The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III What do you get when you mix six superheroes with a viking riding on dragonback, sure enough a not-so-good first impression. Clearly misjudging Hiccup from Viking's past, and with an actual dragon right by his side, it wouldn't be a suprise if the team gives him a "proper introduction" to who they are. Though Hiccup can most definitely outlast Big Hero 6 in a fight, from his Viking skills, vast intellect in his enviorment, his gear (more or less), and not to mention Toothless and his Dragon Master skills. After a clear misjudgement, the team can surely see Hiccup as a kind and brave person and get along with Toothless as well, in turn; he can very much forgive the others seeing them as heroic saviors of their home, and instantly get along, (likely close to Hiro and Gogo) even expressing his inner nerd to them, because of his smarts and superb skills as a rider, Hiccup would be most likey to become an honorary member of Big Hero 6, at times be a temporary leader. Hiccup's brains and mechanical upgrades to Toothless is very much similar to Hiro to Baymax for the two to have fun races rivaling their power and speed, as well as his daredevil antics that surely gain's Gogo's companionship to whatever speed demon activity they plan on doing. Hiccup can also remind them of Tadashi, most definitely Hiro, to Hiccup he can truly understand the loss of their dear friend. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Teams Category:Groups